ABC's of Gallavich
by wayiiseewriting
Summary: The relationship of Mickey and Ian.
1. A is for Asses

A for Asses

The first time Ian Gallagher saw Mickey Milkovich's bare ass; he didn't get a good look at it.

So when the second time came where Mickey is was in the backroom of the Kash N Grab. Ian made it his mission to memorize the older one's bare ass. He brought his hands to the other one's ass, squeezing it tightly over and over again. He hears soft moans, he smirks before a low growl comes out of the other one. "Are you just gonna play with my ass or fuck me Gallagher?"

The redhead hides his laughter as he says. "Yeah, yeah." He slides both hands over the older one's bubbley ass once more before quickly moving himself inside the older one. He felt like he was heaven, can this get any better? He loved the feeling of being inside of Mickey. He loved this.

xx

The first time Ian Gallagher bottomed for Mickey Milkovich, was a night he was forever going to remember. He heard the whistle come from his lip before the older one pinched his ass and he gasped loudly. "You like that firecrotch?" He hear soft whimper. "Yes, you do. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that if anyone ever tries to fuck you, you will only be thinking about me."

Ian gasps as he feels Mickey enter him and starting to move. He never thought he was going to bottom for anyone but when Mickey asked, he felt himself get excited and he couldn't say no. The redhead was glad he didn't. He felt Mickey speed up, calling that he's close as he feels the older one's ass feeling up his ass. He was loving every minute of this.


	2. B is for BiPolar

B is BiPolar

Mickey Milkovich didn't know what the hell bipolar was at first, but when Fiona demanded to bring Ian to the hospital. He vowed to learn everything about this thing and make sure Ian would be okay. He just got him back, he wasn't gonna lose him again.

Mickey demanded to see the laptop that Mandy has hidden in her room to look up this thing and how he can help the redhead who's locked up in his room. The Milkovich siblings looked up together what manic depression was or what they call now, bi polar before Mandy had to go off to work.

He sighs as he sits on the couch as he reads the WebMD definition of BiPolar. "People who have bipolar disorder can have periods in which they feel overly happy and energized and other periods of feeling very sad, hopeless, and sluggish. In between those periods, they usually feel normal. You can think of the highs and the lows as two "poles" of mood, which is why it's called "bipolar" disorder.

The word "manic" describes the times when someone with bipolar disorder feels overly excited and confident. These feelings can also involve irritability and impulsive or reckless decision-making. About half of people during mania can also have delusions (believing things that aren't true and that they can't be talked out of) or hallucinations (seeing or hearing things that aren't there)."

He sighs. The manic shit describes Ian the weeks following him finding in the club high as a motherfucking kite. It was a sight that scared the crap out of Mickey, sure he took random pills at times, drank a little to much and smoked some weed from time to time but hard drugs was something he never got into.

As Ian is depressed, laying in bed refusing to get out but doing so only to go to the bathroom, Mickey was going a little crazy himself. He refused to leave the house for anything, in fear if he left something bad would happen to Ian and he couldn't stop it. Mickey barley slept and when he did it was for thirty minutes max at a time. Sometimes he slept next to the younger one, sometimes he had his arms around the younger one but sometimes he didn't because he felt how tense the other was. Sometimes Mickey slept on the couch and most of the time Mickey slept on the floor, the little part where there was a space between Ian's side of the bed and the wall.

Mickey made sure he offered all of Ian's favorite kinds of food throughout each day. He kept Ian update on what's going on with the Southside even when the older one knew that he wasn't wanted there. He didn't care. He was going to show Ian that he was going to be here no matter. He wasn't going to run away or push the younger one away he always does. For the first time in Mickey Milkovich's life, he was going to fight for the person he loves. Though he wasn't going to tell the younger one that at all, he wasn't ready to say the words out loud right now but he hoped that Ian knew it. He was going to be there no matter what, no matter how long.

He sighs as he lays on the floor next to a sleeping redhead, now that Ian was back home and he came out to everyone, everything was suppose to be okay. He had Ian, everyone else can go fuck themselves. At least that's what he told himself. Then he said loudly. "Fuck it." It was gonna be his fucking job to make sure that Ian was okay and he was going to make sure everything was okay if it was the last thing he did.

It was three weeks when Ian seems a little bit like himself. Ian surprised Mickey one say when he sleeping on the bed a little longer than his thirty minute limit and feels a kiss planted to his lips. He jolts and almost yells in joy when he sees a half asleep half awake Ian, sitting up in the bed. "I need a shower." Are the first four words from the redhead's lips. "I...could you come with me please?"

Mickey nods, after not hearing the younger one's voice in almost two weeks after screaming at the other one to leave him alone; the tattoo boy would do anything to keep the younger one talking. He gets out of the bed and follows him into the shower. He slowly decides to take of the redhead, washing his hair and body and making sure this is real and he wasn't dreaming.

The next couple days Mickey keeps a close eye on the younger one, to see if he was really okay or if he was back in the manic stage of bipolar. It doesn't take Mickey long to notice he isn't sleeping, eats more than he ever has and talks a mile a minute. The brunette smiles, he was glad to have the "manic" back. It was a lot better than the depression. He seemed happy and that made the other happy.

It wasn't until Ian lifted out a cross in the middle of the graveyard, waving it like a weapon. He was gonna kill the priest. Mickey wasn't an idiot, he saw the look in the younger one's face and he saw murder. He felt his heart beat faster and not calm down when he convinced the younger one to go home and make a plan. And that's what they did, they made a plan and outed him getting his dick sucked by a young gay man.

He felt scared but kept it to himself when he saw Ian's body shake later that. "Hey." He slipped his hands on the redhead's cheek. It takes a minute for the younger one look to at him. "It's okay, you know?" He begins to tell him.

The younger one looks like he's about to interrupt him.

"Stop." Mickey says right away. "Let's get underdressed. Put on some of that cheesy as music you like and relax yeah?"

"Relax?" Ian asks softly.

"Yes. You seem like you need it. So get undressed, I'll put on the music, we'll shut off the lights, put on the fan and relax. And you don't have a choice." Mickey waits for him to get up from the bed and get moving. When he doesn't, Mickey leans down and looks at him seriously. "Now, Gallagher."

Ian slowly gets up and does what he's told. Mickey watches him carefully as the younger one gets undressed to his boxers and lays down in the bed. Mickey does the same, grabbing an old iPod and turns on Ed Sheeran's Plus album. "Wake Me Up." starts to play and Mickey comes up behind the younger one. He lays his hand on the younger ones chest, whispering. "Relax."

It takes ten minutes as the soft voice of Ed Sheeran plays in the background, he hears the soft snores of Ian Gallagher. Mickey smiles, feeling wonderful he got the other to calm down and asleep.

Maybe in the future, Ian would need to go see a doctor and get some help. But right now, Mickey was handling Ian and this bipolar just fine.


	3. C if for Cookies

C is for Cookies

Mickey Milkovich was a sucker for Ian Gallagher.

It was true, he was in love and he would give anything for the love of his life. (Not that he would admit it but it was 100 percent true.)

On most of Ian's bad days, he didn't like to eat or even get up from bed. But on Ian's mixed up days, the days he doesn't leave the house but gets uo to sit and watch a movie or something in that general direction.

On days like that, Mickey brought home a bag of Chocolate Chip Cookies from a bakery on the North Side, that was Ian's favorite bakery.

Mickey would have a soft smile on his face as he sat by the redhead on the couch as he puts the bag of cookies on the redheads lap. "How's your day been?" He asks looking the other one up and down.

"Good, I guess. Are these cookies from Olivers?"

Mickey shakes his head yes.

The redhead just smiles, a real smile, and kisses the other on mouth. "Thanks, Mick. You want one?"


End file.
